


A very Diethel Christmas Eve

by kirakusho



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, SK and timelines are a pain, as canon compliant as possible, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakusho/pseuds/kirakusho
Summary: Lyserg is back home from University for winter break. He had planned to spend the following days in a quiet and relaxing manner, only his friends had other plans.OrThe gang invades the Diethel residence for food.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A very Diethel Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cargodin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cargodin/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everybody! I hope that despite everything you are ok, and have enjoyed a nice Christmas. 
> 
> This work is for Cargodin as part of the Funbari Hill Secret Santa exchange! I am so happy to have been given the opportunity to give this gift, I think Cargodin is a such awesome presence on this fandom, so I really hope she will enjoy this.
> 
> For all the new Mankin fans:  
> This story takes place after the end of the manga and before any of Flowers. So if you haven't read this please, proceed with caution, I have tried to keep spoilers on the low but you will have them.
> 
> For the old fans:  
> I tried to keep this as canon compliant as possible, but then again we know Takei and timelines do not mix well so I had a bit of a problem there, and also, since I haven't finished Flowers nor Red Crimson I think some subtleties may have escaped me. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

The night was still, not a single soul was about the streets, it was well past midnight after all and most people will be well guarded from the cold of winter and falling snow except for this one person.

A green haired young man walked hurriedly past a block of houses located in one of London’s best neighborhoods. He was in a hurry to get back home, he hadn’t been there for some time you see? One of the many perks of being an Oxford student.

He finally arrived and hurriedly took of his keys while passing the fence. His hands were trembling a little and he cursed the snow under his breath. The young man had in fact under his care a spirit that could help him in this situation, but he decided that he was tired enough as it was. So he kept fumbling with the keys until the door finally open.

His life was very simple, he lived alone in this big house. He studied at Oxford for most of the year, a dowsing specialist and shaman. Most of his time was spent in the library, amongst piles of books and the fellow students that always had questions for him. He had many friends, a handful of close friends who he loved very much, but because life is how it is they were all over the globe, so he saw little of them these days.

Lyserg Diethel stopped in front of the calendar he kept on the kitchen, realizing that that it was still marking November 15th. With little hesitation he tore the page and throw it away…

“I thought I’d had a chance to come back home at least one time before winter break…” he thought heating up some water, some tea will be nice to help him regain warmth.

— The house feels so cold… Morphine could you, please? —

At that very moment a spirit with the shape of a small fairy materialized in front of him, and with a small smile and a nod went about the house to set the thermostats.

— If you would… — Lyserg said to his other spirit and immediately the Spirit of Fire set out to turn on the gas heater.

Slowly but surely the young man started to climb the stairs up to his room. Once there he finally got a hold of his phone and plugged it to charge…

It was not a problem for him to be excommunicated for a day, after all his close family had already passed and his friends weren’t the most communicative either…

“It is good to be finally back home…” he thought lying down in bed. It had been so long since he had a room all for himself, that the confort and peace it gave him felt foreign on his body.

Lyserg Diethel was so exhausted after spending the last couple of weeks cramming, studying and preparing projects to have his winter break as free of nuisances as possible, that even thought he had planned to check his latest messages and mails upon arrival he couldn’t avoid to quickly fall asleep..

* * *

The next day Lyserg woke up just shy before noon. The rumbling of his stomach reminded him that food was actually non-optional for human bodies to keep working. But the fact was that he had not being home for over a month and he hadn’t done shopping, so he had to settle with a grey earl tea (that he actually didn’t like at all and that’s why those leaves had a permanent place on his pantry) and some biscuits.

Following his better judgement of “just don’t think of school now” he decided to check his personal email. What he found in there will shock him. The message read as follows:

_Dear Lyserg,_

_Hello! How are you? I hope everything is going well with your studies at Oxford and, as you mentioned in our last exchange, you will be able to enjoy your winter break at home and with no studying to be done because:_

_We are going to visit you for Christmas!!_

_I told the guys about how busy your semester had been so far and how you were starting to feel a little frustrated and we all agreed that joining you for Christmas would be a great way to lift your spirits and make you feel better during these important dates of western holidays._

_I have managed to get us (Yoh, Anna, baby Hana and HoroHoro included) a flight departing from Tokyo the 24th at 11am. Ryu said he will be coming along eventually with Tamao if the manage to finish... What ever it is they need to handle in West Tokyo._

_Ren also said he may be able to come, but just that… You know how he is sometimes ^_^'_

_If you have any inconveniences (I know how teachers can be) please let us know._

_Looking forward to celebrate Christmas with you,_

_Manta._

Lyserg had not been expecting that in the least. His brain unhelpfuly reminded him that today WAS indeed 24th, Christmas Eve. His eyes moved all over the screen searching for the date the message had been received: December 14th. That was 10 days ago. What had he being doing for the last 10 days that he hadn’t had the time to check his personal mail? Studying would be an understatement, he had been practically eating, drinking and breathing every single word his books and notes hold. It was true, now he had a much more relaxed winter break, but the cost was not negligible.

Anyhow, he now had to do something about this people who were coming to visit him and it was only him who could organize something with a sense of what a western Christmas celebration was.

He had no time, he realized and then shot off to his dresser, leaving his tea untouched. He went thru a mental list of things to check before leaving the house, was there enough toilet paper? Should he put on the laundry now so the whites will be done once he came back? How many people had Manta mentioned on his email? He needed to prepare the extra beddings… And cook! He had a dinner to prepare!

A very vivid image came to his mind on that very instant. A Christmas celebration with his parents and his grandfather… It had been so long ago, but he could still picture the Christmas table perfectly: the potatoes, the pudding, the cranberry sauce… THE TURKEY!

Fuck.

He took a look at his wrist clock as he secured it… SO late… Gosh, it will be a miracle if he manages to find everything he needs at this hour on a 24, especially since most of the stores will be closing early.

— Morphine, please stay here in case the people make it out of the airport before I'm back, — He said as he ran down the stairs — and keep an eye on them if they do please… —

And with that, Lyserg Diethel set out in a mission to find probably the last turkey in London.

* * *

The last two hours he had barely had any time to breathe. But he had made it! He had gotten hold of a turkey (albeit a bit smaller than what he would have liked) that was not frozen. He had also managed to get the potatoes and an already done Yorkshire pudding.  
  
Canned cranberry sauce would have to do since he definitely didn’t had time to prepare one from scratch. He checked the kitchen clock.

2:17 pm.

Perfect. If anything these people were about to arrive to the airport, which meant at least an hour before getting here if they were taking a car. He still had time.

— Let’s do this. — he cheered himself up folding the sleeves of this shirt.

The turkey was the one to take more time to cook, so he decided that he will prepare it and get it on the oven first.

He had settled on doing a bacon, mushroom and onion stuffing, then once the turkey was safely in the oven he will peel and cook the potatoes.

Cooking was not something he did very often, but he certainly enjoyed it and more so if it was for his friends. So he took the “Kiss the cook” apron from the hook and got to work. He chucked to himself wondering if any of his friends, maybe Ryu or HoroHoro will take a shot on the apron’s suggestion.

Lyserg moved through the kitchen at a good peace, trying to do everything as methodically as possible so no time will be wasted fixing avoidable mistakes.

Chop, chop, chop. Season. Mix. Event thought he had never prepared anything like it, for some reason the motions and steps just came to him a bit on instinct. Morphine and the SOF always watching attentively over his shoulder, the first will guide him in case he was doing something wrong, the second observing and learning these unknown human behaviors.

Right when he was elbow deep stuffing the turkey somebody rang the bell.

— Could you go and check who that is? I'll be there in a minute. — Lyserg said to the SOF as he started to take off the gloves.

He was not expecting the person he found on the other side of the door…

— Maiden? —

— Hello Lyserg.— She was smiling, gone was her big dress, replaced by a much sober combination of blouse and long skirt in soft pastel tones and a brown rain coat.

— P- Please come in! — His manners finally came back to him and he stepped aside to led the girl into the house. — You can leave your coat and shoes in the closet, I should have slippers there. —

— Thank you. — Jeanne said, stepping into the lobby.

— So… — Lyserg wasn't really sure what exactly it was he wanted to ask… Or how to.

— I'm sorry for dropping unexpectedly, I was just here on a mission for work this week and then I kind of though maybe I could drop by here, say hi. — Her phrasing seemed a bit rehearsed the English young man thought, but then again, it was Maiden-sama.

— Maiden-sama, but of course! You are always welcome here. In fact, — he began after closing the door — I'm sorry is just, only this morning I read a message where Manta told me the guys were coming over here to celebrate Christmas. So It wasn’t you whom I expected at the other side of the door. —

An awkward silence.

— B- But! It is perfect! The more the merrier, right? — He said starting to walk her into the house. — Besides I could really use a helping hand in the kitchen. —

— Thank you, Lyserg. And of course I'd be more than happy to help you. —

So while Lyserg finished with the turkey, Jeanne started pealing the potatoes and chopping some veggies to add as sides all while chatting and joking about the recent events in their lives.

They had been at it for almost fifteen minutes when after closing the oven door, the bell rang again.

— Oh! That must be them. — Lyserg said taking a quick glance to the clock which was approaching 3:30 pm.

But when he opened the door he was greeted by a less expected sigh. Ren Tao, the Tao family's heir was standing at his door. A golden long coat protecting him from the elements.

— Lyserg. —

— Ren! —

— Weren't you expecting me? — He said stepping in, — Manta told me he had sent you an email. — and then proceeded to take off his coat.

— Y- Yes, he did. — Lyserg caught up to reality, and opened the door of the closet. — It is just he made it sound like you weren't really coming… —

— Well, I... — 

— Lyserg, who was it? —

— Maiden… — Ren turned to look at Jeanne arriving down the corridor. — I- It has been a long time. —

— Oh! Tao Ren-k- Yes, it certainly has been. —

Suddenly, Lyserg felt a bit out of place in his own house.

— So… — he started trying to break the tick blanket of silence — We were preparing the food for tonight, we sure could use a helping hand. —

— Is it Chinese food? —

— No. —

— I do not see how I could be of help other than preparing Chinese food. — Ren stated as the three of them headed for the kitchen.

* * *

It was 5pm on Christmas Eve, Lyserg left his two guests alone on the living room and went to the kitchen.

He opened the oven, the turkey was looking good. It had started to smell like actual Christmas dinner. The whole house felt warmer and fuller already, he smiled to himself.

He moved on to the stove where an array of different "pots" had been placed. Somehow, in less than an hour, Ren had manage to get hold of all the ingredients, hardware and knowledge necessaries to prepare: stir fried noodles and steamed dumplings (and all was conveniently delivered to his front door by one of the Tao representatives).

Of course the representatives did not prepare the food, it was up to the three of them (under the leadership of the Tao heir) to make everything, but it had worked out quite nicely. Well the dumplings needed a bit of work, it was crazy difficult to handle the super delicate doe, but still they smelled pretty good.

He suddenly felt pretty nostalgic, Christmas is after all a family party… Morphine and the SOF appeared to him.

— Oh, it is ok. No need to worry… — He said, cleaning his eyes with the back of his hand. — They will arrive any minute now… We need to be in our best behavior.—

He went back to the living with some tea, milk and a thin of Christmas themed ginger cookies. He had known that the turkey wasn't going to be ready before 10pm and anyway it was tea time.

As he approached the living he could hear the voices of his friends talking, quite at ease with each other it would seem. But as soon as he entered the room that thick silence fell again.

— I brought tea. — As he put the tray on the coffee table, he took a moment and noticed how Jeanne looked almost a bit embarrassed, and Ren was focusing all his attention on a distant point outside the window (one could say he was trying too hard to look casual).

— Did you knew that at first, Chinese people used to eat tea leaves? Like in salad and other foods. — The young Tao tried to seem as casual as possible.

— That's my young master! Amazing! —

— That is such an interesting fact, could you please tell me more? — Jeanne sprung back to life from her seat.

And then Ren started to talk about how the legend was that tea had been found by the father of farming and how he had been saved from dying poisoned by chewing on tea leaves.

Lyserg was completely mesmerized by the interactions between the Maiden and Ren. None of them had touched their tea cups, which were getting cold and that bothered the English gentleman in him. But on the other hand they both seemed to be having such a good time together, it was almost as if they had completely forgotten he was there, until the bell rang again.

— I'll get it. —

And once more, on the other side of the door there were people he loved, but not the ones he had been expecting.

— Lyserg! — Was all he heard before a couple strong arms were around his neck. — It has been so long! —

— R- Ryu-san — He answered a bit out of breath, — And Tamao is here too! —

— Lyserg-san. — The girl had left a lot of her shyness behind and replaced it with a what felt like a cold iron wall.

— C'mon Tamao, that is not how we should be treating friends! — Ryu said, one of his arms over Lyserg’s shoulders.

— How did you guys got here? Manta mentioned you'll try to make it and… —

— Well, since Yoh-dono and Anna-sama took care of little Hana, Tamao and I managed to finish with all of our… meetings. — Ryu explained with a suspicious side glance to the teenage girl.

— That's awesome, Maiden-sama and Ren are also here. — Lyserg said starting down the hall.

— Hadn’t master Yoh, and the rest arrived yet? I believe they took a flight earlier than us. — Tamao said with a bit of worry on her features.

— We haven’t heard anything from them. I hope they are ok. —

* * *

It was 7pm when finally the bell rang again.

Lyserg, rushed to the door, Tamao and Ryu hot on his heels. But once they opened the door, they were once again surprised.

— Hello guys. — Manta greeted them.

— Hello everyone! — HoroHoro added with a wide smile.

— Guys! I'm so glad you are finally here! — Lyserg said looking around the street. — Where are Yoh, Anna and Hana? —

— Well, you see… —

* * *

— You lost them!? — Tamao said.

— Hana saw some pretty Christmas lights near Bond Street, so Anna made the driver pull over and her and Yoh got down and… — Manta's speech became faster and faster.

— We tried following them, but there were so many people doing Christmas shopping, we kind of lost them in the crowd… — HoroHoro continued.

— We tried searching for them but at one point we thought maybe they had come by here, they had the address after all. —

— Well, they haven't. — said Ryu.

— We need to go search for them, — Tamao got up from her seat energetically. — finding Hana should be our prio- —

— I think we should wait. — Jeanne interrupted her putting a hand over her shoulder.

— Think about it, it is Yoh we are talking about here. Everything will turn out okay. — Ren completed from the arm chair.

All of a sudden the ambience in the room shifted back to a more relaxed tone.

— Ren is right, we shouldn’t be worrying for them. — said HoroHoro. — Now, let me have a look at what is cooking for dinner! —

—HoroHoro don’t you dare eat all the delicious food Lyserg has been preparing since this morning! — Ryu warned going off after him into the kitchen.

— Ah… Guys, could you please- — Lyserg followed quickly.

* * *

It was past 10pm when the bell rang yet one more time. The last time for that night.

— We are so happy you are finally here! — said Jeanne showing the new comers into the living room.

— We are very sorry we are so late— Yoh said with the sleeping form of baby Hana in his arms.

— Yoh, we were really worried for you guys. — HoroHoro expressed looking towards Manta in support.

— I told you he would be fine. — said Ren.

— As expected of Yoh-dono, everything worked out. — Ruy said, while Tamao who had gotten up from her seat took Hana in her arms.

— And no need to worry. We have brought dinner with us. — said Anna, showing a KFC bag.

— You guys… — Lyserg started, he actually wanted to recriminate their actions a little bit, how irresponsible they could be sometimes, how carefree of them to go about life like this, but all that came out from him was a warm laugh.

Everyone was stunned by it, but then they quickly joined in.

— Okay everyone, let’s start serving dinner before the chicken gets too cold! —

It is never talked about, but fairies have a very good memory. It had been many years in deed since Morphine had seen such a heartwarming scene for Christmas. House Diethel, full of people, laughter, jokes and food being shared amongst loved ones.

Certain, the dishes were beyond the traditional for an English house, but the people sitting down to dinner were not your standard family. Brought together by their shared bond of friendship instead of blood, which made all this interaction the more special.

Even the SOF seemed to bask around the warm feelings that were in the air.

“A house full of life, full of love and laughter.” Lyserg thought to himself, as he saw around the table. “This has to be the best Christmas present”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I just want to say that this is the first time I've written Mankin fiction in English, so some of my character interactions may feel a bit weird since when I write I tend to hear the phrases they will usually use (and this will happen mostly in latin american dub version).
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment or some Kudos.
> 
> Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays!


End file.
